Accidentally
by samzblueindigo
Summary: Hi. Okay this is a story about Jasper. He needed something exciting to happen to happen to him. Plus he's just that awesome. Tell me what you think if u read any of it. D
1. Stuff Happens to Jasper

Jasper Kills Bella (sort of) and Joins the Volturi

Accidentally of course.

_Geesh_! I was_ hungry_. What do they want from me, perfectionism?! I do my best. I give them 100 percent almost all the time. I don't know what they expect and _seriously?_ What the HECK is their problem!! They're overreacting. All of them! Even Alice, i had hoped at least the love of my life would understand, but _oh NO_! She's all

ALICE: -tearfully- JASPER!! What have you done?? This is -sob- terrible!! How are we going to tell Edward! I should have stopped you... This is all our fault! Oh Jasper!

As much as i hate to see her sad i supposed this was one of those vampurist, never hurt a soul vegetarian things Emmett talks about when he's feeling retrospective, type things that i could never understand. I tried to calm Alice down, to make her feel less concerned. The usual when my family worries about something. That was the thing. I couldn't. _Not_ one of the perks of being a monster. I couldn't control my thoughts. Or her emotions. Or anyone else's.

She was bursting with sorrow, confusion, concern...disappointment. They all were. Except maybe Edward. His was more red-hot fury. (

Honestly? I think they were making too big a deal out of all of this. The fact that I couldn't even calm down the troops, it really wasn't helping matters. _They blow everything out of proportion._ I noted this while the Cullens, my family, all gathered around the poor unfortunate body of poor unfortunate Bella. _Well that's what happens when you mess with the __undead__, sweetheart..._

Edward cast me a gaze that would have caused the best of troops to wave a white flag. Sometimes i wish he could mind his own thoughtness, but he 'can't help' it. _Well Edward, some of us 'can't help' our hunger. _I gaze calmly back shaking my head and feeling frustrated. Carlisle's working fast, Esme and Alice are near tears, and for once there's nothing i can do about it. Rosalee sulks muttering something about knowing this would happen. Then my Alice, Ha!, she comes back all mad and tells Rose if anyone should have known it was her, so Rose should stop it! Emmett had melted into the backdrop. For once he really didn't seem to know what to say to make things all better. He just knelt next to Edward.

Still i don't understand. I look down at Isabella Swann, soon to be Cullen, and try to figure out what everyone must be thinking. Edward only knows it must be bad. I mean i understand the importance of being strict, and giving people breaks, isn't always necessary. After all the people I've hurt I've never deserved a second chance, but come on!

Bella's not _that _dead.

What? I said i got hungry didn't i? I may have lost some control over myself, but it's not as if i murdered Edward's beloved, betrothed. There's really no reason for them to go all psycho on me. Right? And yet here we are. -Ahem- Edward, can't you see I'm busy talking to myself? You of all people... Oh now you're mad at me. O Well then. I'm a vampire too, mister! I have fangs and everything...oh wait. No it doesn't. -sobs-

EDWARD CULLEN: -angrily- Jasper i could kill you. -growls-

Ha, I'd like to see him try. Sure it could prove difficult, since he can read my mind... but...

EDWARD: You just KILLED HER and all you can think about is battle strategies?!

He means _are _Battle Strategies.

EDWARD: On second thought Jaz i think i shall kill you! I trusted you with my Bella, my heart and soul, my reason for not living and you killed her!!

ME: -sigh- Only a little bit. She'll survi- Wait no. Huh, I can see where this could make you slightly angry...

That was a lie.

EDWARD: -is about to try to kill me- I HATE YOU, Jasper! But I doubt you care about that either!! You selfish son of a were-

ESME: EDWARD! Not in front of the kids! Now both of you! Don't fight!

BOTH OF US: Why?

ESME: We're in the house. You could break something. You know the family rules:

ALL 3 OF US: -rolling our eyes- Take it outside.

ESME: -nods approvingly- Yes.

So Edward and I ran faster than sound to our backyard.

EDWARD: -grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!-

ME: It was an accident.

EDWARD: No, you see, trusting you, inviting you into our family, letting you be around Bella. That was the accident.

That stings. Edward always does know just what to say.

ME: You were planning to do this ANYWAY. I saved you the trouble.

Or the pleasure as the case may be. Why am i so mean in my thoughts?


	2. More About Jasper

A.N.

More about Jasper, and i know, the Cullens aren't this mean, but focus on the fact that they're all tramatized, in hysterics, and don't know what they're saying. By the way because i forgot to mention it I do not own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse, Peter Pan, or the Wizard of Oz. Or Sponge Bob. Just so we're clear.

ME: You were planning to do this ANYWAY. I saved you the trouble.

Or the pleasure as the case may be. Why am i so mean in my thoughts?

EDDY: You know what?!

-Random, Rebel, Fangs, and even Lemon were sitting in the garden talking and now staring at us.-

-EXPLANATION- Due to the fact that we have a large garage and the Florg family (NO THEY'RE NOT SCOTTISH!) is virtually poor, we offered the vampires, who follow our example of living, and some other interesting ones, a place to stay. When they didn't want the mansion, they took our Alice-renovated garage. Fangs isn't a Florg, she's 3 parts werewolf, one part vampire. So she imprinted on Random Florg. You can imagine how thrilled i was to learn this.

FLORGS: What?

FANGS: HI EDWARD!! HEY JASPER!! -waves-

US: Um, hi. -we wave-

ME: Sorry, boys, wolfy, we are trying to hold a life-or-death family argument, would you mind going back into the garage? -- We were having a moment.

EDWARD: He just doesn't want to tell you what he did.

ME: It was an accident!!

Why does he refuse to understand?! His behavior right now. Well secretly he's in hysterics.

EDWARD: Can you blame me?! I don't go around killing _Alice_.

-The Florgs gasp and run back into the garage understandingly.-

JASPER: Why would you kill Alice? Besides she's already dead.

EDWARD: That's not the POINT, Jasper!

JASPER: OH GET OVER IT, EDWARD! Bella's fine!

EDWARD: She's _dead_.

ME: SO?

FANGS: You killed Bella?! Oh my gosh!! Wait 'til Jacob finds out!!

Fangs leaps off to inform Random.

ME: Edward, i didn't mean anything by it. I really don't see what's the big deal.

EDWARD: You murdered my fiancé. How is that not a big deal?

It wouldn't be if we lived in a _Lifetime_ movie.

EDWARD: I'll never forgive you for this.

ME: i got hungry. What was i supposed to do? Kill her, _less_?

EDWARD: Well... yes. That would have been peachy.

ME: Great, I'll remember that next time I'm killing someone. -biting sarcasm- Are we good now?

EDWARD: You imbecile! We are never going to be good. You killed BELLA. You might as well leave. I cannot bear the sight of you.

ME: Really? Because you know, I always kind of thought red was a good eye color on me...

EDWARD: Jasper, you are not even worth killing any more. You are a monster. Truly. Do you realize how disappointed we all are in you? You, you are a disgrace.

Was Edward saying this to spite me? Or is it true? The feeling of sincerity scared the heck out of me.

ME: You know, Edward, try to understand, this life, it was not meant for someone like me. If it wasn't for Alice...

EDWARD: -sneering in an unEdward-ish way- You would never have come. Then it might be best if you did leave us. Even Carlisle and Alice have lost hope in you.

Okay, no. Carlisle and Alice just don't lose hope in people. Not even the likes of me.

CARLISE: Jasper, tell me you do regret this. Take responsibility. Otherwise you are no better than the Volturi.

The Volturi. Isn't that a bit radical? It's not like I killed- Oh...heh...

ALICE: I suppose we all have to leave Forks now.

EDWARD: -mournfully- Bella, has lost even the opportunity to bid her father farewell.

Boo hoo. You were going to kill her anyway. Yes, I feel terrible. But it was an ACCIDENT. What do they want from me? What were they thinking? This was like putting a starving person in the grocery store and expecting them not to eat something.

ME: Is anyone calm enough to restrain Edward before he attacks me?

EMMETT: No, but I'm feeling calm enough to help him.

Edward and Emmett both approach me from opposite sides. This is the part where most would back up. Not me. Don't surrender. If there's one thing I've learned that would be it. I realized not long ago (less than a week) i would have run off in frustration. Maybe never to return. I must admit jealousy. It comes so seemingly easy to the others not to go after humans. To me... well it's the opposite. But now, i don't know. I was reading one of Esme's self help books, (now i sound so pathetic) but one of the first things it talked about was forgiving your self for your flaws and mistakes. I'm flawed and i was mistaken. I've gotten over it. I never have liked self-help books though. Mostly because they don't work. This, I'm sorry to say, was no exception.

ME: You cannot be serious.

CARLISLE: Jasper, we all think it would be a good idea if maybe you went away for a while.

EDWARD: He means forever.

CARLISLE: What i mean is you are becoming a ...er... threat. And if you cannot hope to control yourself, you will never be able to help with Bella. One young vampire is more than enough. Which is why it would be best if you could go, maybe to the vegetarians in Alaska, just until you have matured enough to-

JASPER _CULLEN_: Halt. You want me to leave because of this? What are you kicking me out of my own family?

EDWARD: If the boot fits, soldier boy.

Clearly Edward is having an unpleasant day if he's using his sarcasm skills for evil instead of good. He would argue that point, however.

JASPER: I am NOT leaving! You can't make me leave Alice behind...

I cringe visibly. The thought of ever leaving Alice is too much to bear.

ALICE: -refusing to meet my eyes- Carlisle says it is for the best... He knows what he is talking about, Jasper. I can visit you in...

I can't listen to this anymore. Even Alice doesn't want me anymore. That and Emmett is about to tackle me angrily.

EDWARD: -restrainingly- Emmett, leave him. He is no longer worth your time. Let us go. We have to see Bella.

We can all hear her screaming now. "FIRE!" etc. etc. Poor kid. She didn't know what she was in for. The process is cruelly, torturous.

ME: -heart is currently breaking- You... none of you... you all... If that's really how you feel about it.

And I knew how they felt. That was the worst part. They wanted me gone, and Edward would never forgive me.

I have no idea how I knew what to put in my knapsack. All I could think about was blood at the moment either way. I am a monster. My belongings, or the ones I had, had, since before I met the Cullens found their way into my bag. I stare at my red eyes in the mirror. As I see my reflection all I know is the sooner I'm out of my family's way. The better.

I still say they're overreacting.


	3. Jasper on the Run

Running away from a life full of troubles and angry vampires isn't nearly as exhilarating as it ought to be. Still there is something to be said about never growing tired. My old instincts that I'd worked so dedicatedly to bury have all returned. I don't bother eluding them. I find myself turning away from Forks to Seattle. Alice can't hope to find me. Not if _I'm_ unaware of where I'm headed.

I don't know where I'm going and at this point I couldn't care less.

As I run I realize my family isn't missing me, not even remotely. They don't care about me. I tried to put on my devil may care attitude, from the army, only to find it was broken. Some accident. The thought that they take the smallest things like death and turn them into..._ murder charges? _So I get it. Edward has every right to be angered by my mistake. But what about the rest of them? These things happen, don't they? Sure Jasper, they happen. TO YOU. Uh now my very thoughts are turning against me. I'm so rebellious.

They clearly have always cared more about Bella than myself. I don't blame them. Anything to make Edward-o happy, huh? He deserves it, but still... The fact that my family and even Alice were so quick to condemn... They hadn't even heard the whole story. So maybe it wasn't the longest tale and it was flawlessly evident. I don't understand. This has been the plan since who knows when. Why do they choose now to say they don't want her turned? Bella wouldn't have minded. She goes around asking for it. Not that that's what happened. Still. My family is so unforgiving. I can't help but wonder if they would have done the same thing with Emmett. Probably not, he's always making mistakes and no one blames _him_. If Edward had come home from his first meeting with Bella and killed her and half the student body, we would have found it in our frozen hearts to forgive him. And me... they were so quick to tell me to leave.

I stop as I reach the steps of city hall or whatever. There are people all around but who has time to notice the pathetic looking handsome demon on the steps any way? After all it's pouring rain. I hardly notice. I check back on my family's emotions. Edward's mad. Big shock there. Annoyingly so is everyone else. I could calm them now I'm regaining my sense of self-control but I'm too far away. It figures.

JASPER NOT-SO CULLEN: Jasper, get a hold of yourself. Stop acting like a human! If they don't want you around, you won't be around! You'll go so far away they'll never find you. Maybe. And then they'll miss you and you know what? Too bad! You'll be happy. You can take care of yourself.

I pep talked as I began to get up and run again. The only person for miles who wasn't carrying an umbrella. My coat would suffice.

ME TO MYSELF: You'll show them! You can do whatever you want. Do you really need them?

Um...DUH. Hello? That attitude isn't helping your pep talk. Don't care do you? You're such a vampire.

JASPER: Everything's going to be all right.

BAM!!

This is the part where Jasper is not watching where he's going and runs into a wall. Luckily it doesn't hurt. (Jasper at least)

Wish I could say the same for the wall. Actually it looks just like me now. Cooool! And usually someone would make me fix it. But you know what? Now I don't have to! _Now_ I'm FREE!!

Wow. Freedom sucks.

I was bored of running and slowed to a walk when I started to see people._ People. He he. LOTS of people..._

Something rose up in me that I hadn't felt in... Uh... five minutes ago...

Lucky for them I wasn't hungry anymore. Much. A sign read _Seattle Airport_. O goodie. I can see the headlines now.

AIRPORT MASSACRE STRIKES WASHINGTON

Okay so it's not my best work. Lucky I joined the army and not the press. I _hate_ the press. You know what else I hate? People who don't realize when something was an accident. Or people who take things too seriously. OH! And people who blow everything out of proportion! Then there are people who expect too much out of other people. I _hate_ them. I also happen to hate people who kick people out of their homes. And their FAMILIES!! And I _loathe_ people named Edward. Especially the unforgiving ones. No wait all of them...

So anyway I kept walking and I found myself inside the airport. With _lots of people._ ).

Lots of people and-

Uh-oh _spaghetti-o! _One not-a-people. We aren't talking wolf. Sure that'd be the enemy, but that I could deal with. This was my kind of people. Here in Seattle. Not a good thing. And _Hey_ ...not my problem anymore. I strolled carelessly not bothering in my daze to check where I was heading. And again.

BAM!!

I walked straight into...

ME: _Marabelle??_

HER: -all smiles- Jasper, darlin'!!


	4. Jasper Meets a 'Pire Pal

BOTH: What are you doing here?!

I blame the monster in me let's call him Casper for my lack of manners

ME: I mean... ah... how've you been? I haven't seen you since...

MARABELLE: -giggles- The Civil War, silly.

ME: -feels like an idiot- How could I forget...?

MARABELLE: ha! It's okay. -wink.- My... it's been ages, hasn't it? Whatever are you doing here?

JASPER: Leaving, actually. And you? Don't tell me you've moved here. I never thought you'd say goodbye to the south.

MARABELLE: We never thought you would leave us either, general.

She said it with a mock salute. Please note that she has a major southern drawl and I have also managed to regain mine.

JASPER: -softly- I'm not a soldier anymore, Marabelle.

MARABELLE: Oh, Jasper, I have missed you.

Ew kay then. Sure we dated. A century ago.

She was leaning on my arm.

JASPER: -sigh- What brings you here, Marabelle?

Not like I have anything better to do.

-GASP- Maybe I can move to MEMPHIS!!

MARABELLE: I travel a lot.

My, what a detailed account of her life.

MARABELLE: Say, Jasper, where are you heading?

ME: Uhhhhhhhhh... I do not know.

MARABELLE: Oh golly! How wonderful.

Remember Marabelle is a murderous vampire.

VOICE IN HEAD: Kind of like you hotshot.

Which is why I shouldn't be spending time with her.

MARABELLE: You can come with me!

ME: Well thank you, but um... where to?

MARABELLE: It's a sur-prise!

ME: I don't think I...

At this point Marabelle decides she does not particularly care what I think and she drags me onto a random plane.

So much for that whole freedom prospect.

Humans surrounded us and yippee ki yay I was going to get hungry again sooner or later. And so was she. Man, I have to get out of here. Unfortunately my sky diving skills are rusty and what if I land where people can see me? Or in an ocean. The_ middle_ of an ocean maybe... I hate it when that happens.


	5. Talking, Dayspas, and Ninja Gangstas

Marabelle and I talked and caught up. Apparently she's been doing okay. Making a name for herself. She's with someone else now. (Supposedly) When she asked how I'd been I told her the truth.

JASPER FORMER-CULLEN: That doesn't matter anymore. I'm leaving and I may never go back. Unless I have to kidnap Al-

_Shutting up._ I don't know how much I can trust Marabelle. No more than I can trust myself now.

MARABELLE: Al? Oh. I shan't pry.

That's right! She said shan't! What are you going to do about it?! Take that 21st century!!

21st Century: LOL!! Bring it on, bro! INBD! (Idk my bff Jill)

JASPER: Thank you, Miss Marabelle. Now, tell me. How are my wife and son?

dramatic music plays on the airplane

MARABELLE: -stares at me in pure shock says in a hushed voice- Jasper...

It went against me to have asked. The emotions warred inside of me. Marabelle was surprised I asked. Frankly I was, too. I'd had to give them up. That's something that the less you think about the better.

MARABELLE: -finally understands what I mean laughing- Oh, Jasper... _You silly dude!_ I am sure they are fine. I have not spoken to them since... Well, I am sure they miss you. We all missed you.

ME: -touched- I know, Marabelle. It's been hard for me as well. Leaving them like I did. It was for the best.

It nearly killed me to say that. I received a strange sense of de ja vu. What happened today... it was a repeat of what had happened. Realizing this just made things worse. I didn't know if I could ever go back to the Cullens now. They didn't want me. I wanted to cry. Or bite something... -Bad boy Casper.-

MARABELLE: It was not your fault. And things are all working out are they not? Here we are. Reunited.

-Reunited plays as we exit the plane-

JASPER: So where the heck are we?

I tried to hear one of the passengers say, but my head was buzzing with one (thousand) too many emotions and I wanted to punch something, jump for joy, and die of shock all at the same time.

MARABELLE: No we are not in _heck_. We're in-

Just then two gang member looking people giving off the wrong kind of vibe ran up to us. They ran straight towards 'Belle like I didn't exist. Something told me they didn't want to invite us to brunch.

GANGSTER 2: -let's call him Alfred- You'll pay for what you did!!

_I'll get you for this Pan if it's the last thing I do! _-Did I just quote Capitan Hook from _Peter Pan_?!

GANGSTER 1: -let's call him lahifoewahnlnflksdjgflnkdohewalghaoenglka;whe- -bob for short- you won't get away for what you did to our day spa, Marabelle!!

_Day spa?_ Guess I'm not in Forks anymore.

And now Jasper is quoting _The Wizard of Oz._ Does blood make me delusional?

Alfred and Bob charged up to us. No one noticed.

YOU: How come?

First off you have terrible grammar. And that was rude. It should be: Why_ ever not, Mr. Ex-General Jasper Not-Cullen (the V), sir? (V means fifth)_

Kids these days I swear!

Anyway didn't I mention Bob and Alfred were vampires?

YOU: Nun-uh.

ME: Oh. Well...

I try to think of a witty response to your brilliance.

My mind: THEY ARE!!

Take that! You can't!! HAHAHA!

MARABELLE: -screams- AH!! OMV!!

Oh my Volturi. Vampire instant messaging, I swear! What's this world coming to?! Next they'll have TV shows about sponges that live in pineapples under the sea!! Hey wait a second...


End file.
